


When the World Collapsed

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, september 11th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world fell apart Blaine was supposed to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Collapsed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine has some job in the Twin Towers and on the morning of September 11th he oversleeps. While Blaine is rushing to get ready/to work he either A) sees the attack on the news or B) is rushing down the street to work and actually sees the first plane hit the tower. Blaine has to adjust to the fact that had he not by some stroke of fate slept through his alarm, he could very well be dead Kurt either doesn’t live with him (they’re early in their relationship or something) or he has to leave for work before Blaine gets up so he doesn’t know that Blaine wasn’t in the building. He sees it on the news and calls Blaine in a panic.

There wasn’t enough cereal for a whole bowl. 

Kurt glared down at his half bowl of corn flakes and cursed Blaine’s habit of eating cupfuls of dry cereal as a snack. Now he was stuck with a minimal amount of breakfast. With a heavy sigh, he poured some soymilk into the bowl and carried it to the couch. 

Another wail of sirens made him pause for a moment and he glanced to the window. There had been a higher than usual amount of sirens. Maybe after living in the city for so long he had gotten used to the sounds of sirens and suspicious bangs. Hell, for the first few months he couldn’t even sleep.

Stuffing a huge bite into his mouth, Kurt turned on the television. 

“Horror here in New York City. Just fifteen minutes ago a hijacked aircraft was flown into the north tower of the World Trade Center,” Kurt froze mid chew and stared blankly at the screen. “Fire trucks and police forces are trying to evacuate the building but many people are still trapped in the upper floors.”

This couldn’t be real.

He watched wide eyed as the terrified people fled from the smoking building and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. 

Blaine was on one of the top floors.

Which floor was it? His mind raced as he tried desperately to think of a number. Was he on one of the floors that was evacuated? Was he trapped on one of the upper floors? Was he on a floor that had been decimated by the plane?

Horrified, Kurt grabbed his phone and frantically dialed his boyfriend. He held the phone with trembling hands when a gasp from the television distracted him.

“And we’re…oh God,” the reporter went silent as another plane slammed into the other tower. Kurt’s phone fell to the ground as the tower exploded in a flash of fire and he couldn’t breathe. 

Frantically he picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

“Hi! You have reached Blaine Ander-“

He hung up and tried again.

“Hi! You have-“

“Hi!-“

“Hi!”

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stumbled to his window and ripped open the curtains. In the distance he could see the huge column of smoke rising into the air. Suddenly the sirens and other sounds made so much more sense. 

His knees gave out and he sank into the window seat, eyes locked on the horror happening outside. Then his phone vibrated in his hand and Kurt glanced down.

_Blaine Calling_

Kurt pressed answer before his mind even processed what the words said and held the phone to his ear. “Blaine? Oh God, are you okay? Did you get out?”

“What?” Blaine sounded sleepy and Kurt’s heart raced. “Get out? You called me like thirty times. What’s going on?”

“Where are you?” Kurt’s voice shook. 

“In bed?”

“In bed?” Kurt felt dizzy. “You’re not at work?”

“No,” Blaine let out a laugh. “I had my phone turned off and I use it as my alarm. It’s no problem, Marissa loves me and won’t care.”

Kurt burst into sobs and vaguely could hear Blaine asking him what was wrong. “Jesus Christ, turn on the TV. I thought you were dead Blaine.”

There was a long moment of silence as Blaine turned on the television. Then he heard a sharp intake of breath. “Oh my God.”

They watched the screen quietly as more people fled from the destruction. They watched as people fell to their death. They watched as the tower shook and collapsed, burying hundreds of people. 

“I was supposed to be there,” Blaine breathed. “My coworkers…I would have been there if I had woken up on time.”

“I’m coming over.”

The streets were chaos as Kurt all but ran through them. He didn’t live too far from Blaine and no one was looking at him as he sprinted for the sidewalks in his pajamas. Kurt took the stairs two at a time until he was standing at Blaine’s door. 

He didn’t even need to knock before the door swung open and a pale, trembling Blaine was in his arms. 

They didn’t say a word. They just clung to each other and held on as tightly as they could. Kurt wished he could cut out the wailing sirens around them. If Blaine’s alarm had just gone off he would never hold him in his arms again. 

Blaine gave a full shudder and Kurt buried his face in his shoulder. 

He was here. He was okay. 

They would deal with everything else later. 


End file.
